B-2: The Pinwheel Gate
sucking up one of the five Hiders]] The mission "B-2: The Pinwheel Gate" is the second mission in the Haunted Towers. In this mission. Luigi must track down the five Hiders that each stole a vane off of the pinwheel gate, thus ceasing its function and preventing Luigi from getting into the Hollow Tree. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "With the water flow restored in the Haunted Towers, we can resume our search for the Dark Moon piece. And now I have a better idea of where it might be!" Starting Dialogue "Luigi, want to hear the news about the Dark Moon piece? Well, the Parascope was having a heck of a time trying to pinpoint its location... But then it hit me - I can analyze the Dark Moon pieces we already have to improve the precision! Naturally, I was right, and after a little tinkering the Parascope produced better results. Remember that gigantic tree? The Dark Moon piece seems to be somewhere up there! So, we know roughly where it is, but the hard part is getting there. You'll need to cross the newly raised bridge and explore the interior of the Hollow Tree to find a way up. Got all that? Off you go!" Mission Goals Overall Goal * The next Dark Moon piece has been located in the upper section of the Hollow Tree. Explore the interior of the Hollow Tree, and find a way up. Other Goals * Enter the Hollow Tree. * Recover the pinwheel vanes. ** Find three vanes in the East Hall. ** Find a vane in the Tool Shed. ** Find a vane in the Garden. ** Find a vane in the Gardener's Lab. ** Find a vane in the Seedling Laboratory. **Find a vane in the Conservatory. Story The first thing Luigi must do is enter the Courtyard. Now that the water flow is working, a bridge dead ahead will be raised up allowing Luigi to go to the pinwheel gate. As Luigi starts spinning it, a Hider jumps out of it and scares Luigi. After dizzying itself from spinning around the wheel, it calls four more Hiders to each steal a vane off of the gate, and then takes one itself, leaving Luigi with one vane. The Hiders run off into the east tower. E. Gadd then callls Luigi to say: "Criminy! Not again! That pinwheel gate won't open without its vanes. Did you see where those skinny gosts went? Never mind! I'll use the Parascope to find them! Hold on a sec... ... ... Got 'em! Check your map." With three locations now marked on Luigi's Dual Scream, he must first make his way to the East Hall. He'll find three Hiders that go off into the Gardener's Dwelling, Tool Shed, and Garden. Luigi must reveal a hidden door that leads to the first of these three by using the Dark-Light Device. When in the room, go over to the cabinet by the bed, where the Hider will appear and dive into the floor. He now is in the Gardener's Lab. Luigi can spin the fan on the ceiling to make the bed retract, and stand on the panel of floor with the bucket of water sucked up on his Poltergust 5000 to fall down to the Gardener's Lab. Here Luigi will see a Greenie messing around with a Carnivorous Plant which, when it sees Luigi, breaks out of its containment and spits out another Greenie. After capturing them while avoiding the Carnivorous Plant, go over to the desk to the left, and capture one of the Hiders with a vane. Collect the vane, and use the Balloon Berries to the right to float your way back up to the first floor. Luigi's next stop is the Tool Shed, in which he'll find a Slammer messing around with the fountain on te wall. After initiationg battle with him, two Greenies with shovels will appear. After capturing all of them, search the desks for the next Hider with a pinwheel vane. Now that Luigi has two, he must head out to the Garden, where he'll see another Hider head out into the south portion of the Garden. To access this part, pull the cord on the lawnmower to have it tear down the hedges. After entering the south portion, a Gobber and two Greenies with buckets will appear. After defeating them, search for the Hider among the vases, and capture it to obtain the third vane. Luigi can go back into the Tool Shed, and interact with the fountain to enter the Toolshed Stairs. Luigi has to walk up the moving stairs, and capture a Greenie when he reaches the top. When he enters the Botany Lab, he must find a way up. Use the Dark-Light Device to reveal a pipe on the ceiling to complete the plumbing. Flash all of the green lights with the Strobulb, and get water into the tube. Luigi can now use the plant in the tube as a large stairway up to the Seedling Laboratory. In the Seedling Laboratory, Luigi will encounter two more Greenies, one with a beaker, and one with sunglasses. Defeat both of them, and search the desks for another Hider and vane. Head to the stairs on the right and head up to the Conservatory. A cutsene will play that shows a Slammer playing the organ. Whenever he bangs on the keys, the final Hider pops out of the pipes. Defeat the Slammer and the two other Slammers that appear after that. Luigi can then play the organ himself to make the Hider appear. Stun it at the right time, and capture it for the final vane. E. Gadd then calls again to say: "Good job, Luigi! That was the last vane for the pinwheel gate. I'll bring you back here so we can figure out how to reinstall them." The mission then ends. After Mission Dialogue "Good job scaring those ghosts out of their hiding spots, young feller!" "We'd be in a real pickle is we lost those pinwheel vanes! I'm sure I have something in my toolbox that we can use to put them back in place. I'll tell ya - you really have a knack for stirring up trouble, youngster. You haven't even reached the Hollow Tree, and the ghosts are already giving you a hard time! Stay strong, my boy. We'll have that Dark Moon back in the sky before you know it." Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Haunted Towers Category:Haunted Towers Missions Category:B-2: The Pinwheel Gate